Broken String
by No Username Needed
Summary: He always knew he was different.


**Hello!**

**I don't know about you, but I am starting to seriously loooove Tristan. I hope I do his character justice.**

***fangirl sigh* **

**Note: This is just a oneshot.**

**Note 2: In this fic, Tristan and Owen have a sister, who's a year younger than Tristan.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He always knew he was different.

Unlike the boys in his 1st grade class, he never even picked up one of the toy cars. At recess he'd always play hopscotch or double dutch with the girls, while the boys pretended to be superheroes chasing after the "evil villains".

At home, he'd dress up in his little sister's costumes. Her ladybug costume was always his all-time favorite. His parents thought nothing of it at the time, despite their own parents and friends concern. The two believed it was just a phase. They _wanted_ to.

They let go of the small, thin string of hope Tristan's 8th grade year.

When he refused to go to the Winter Formal with a _female_ date, rejecting 5 girls pleas and begs.

When he chose musical theatre club instead of following his older brother's footsteps with the football team.

When he announced his favorite color was "zebra print".

Tristan had brought home what they assumed was his friend David. As the family of 5, along with David, were eating a dinner consumed of chicken pot pie, salad, and cinnamon apples Tristan told them the news. The only two that were shocked were his siblings, Owen and Patricia. To Tristan's, David's, Owen's, and Patricia's amazement, Mr. and Mrs. Milligan were not surprised. Not even a little.

They might not admit it to anyone - let alone theirselves - but they weren't surprised. They even feigned shock to Tristan, so it wouldn't be obvious to their children.

Tristan was shocked that his parents were so accepting. In TV and movies, the parents would always kick the kids out of the house or yell angrily at them asking "How could you do this to us?".

So of course he was dumbfounded when his parents simply responded to him and David with "Okay. Well, we're happy that you two are happy. David, did you get enough to eat?". He was expecting more of something along the lines of a rageful "What the hell is wrong with you?" or even a matter-of-factly "You're body is changing. This is just a stage. You're confused.".

Also to his amazement, after his coming out, 8th grade year continued normally. Sure some of the basketball players teased him a few times about in the locker rooms, but he didn't let it faze him..not too much at least. He remembered what David told him: "They don't know you like I do."

Shortly the two broke up, like any couple gay or not in middle school, due to David moving out of the province. It wasn't a walk in the park for Tristan, but with the help of his friends, Tori and Zig, he managed.

Then came high school, let alone the infamous Degrassi.

Life was a tornado's aftermath for him; as if he drove up to his home seeing it ripped apart by the sky monster.

Just when he thought coming out to his friends and family or being dumped by David was bad, he was wrong.

Sure Degrassi had a LGBT support club, but that didn't mean everyone in those halls was supportive.

Especially the Toronto Ice Hounds.

Even though Owen was on the team, that didn't stop the machismo jerks from writing crude jokes on the_ Romeo and Jules_ posters for all of Degrassi to see, or falling out of a love trance harshly from the youngest member, Cam.

It hurt when his older brother lead his teammates on, enabling them to poke fun.

But it hurt more when he, himself, couldn't find the fortitude to say anything.

He always found the words to say back in the locker rooms of his former middle school.

But at Degrassi? No way.

It was as if his lips were glued together, or he had gone mute.

But he did something better.

He ignored the team.

He shrugged off their "jokes", AKA insults. He continued portraying Jules as best as he could.

Degrassi's neanderthals may be bigger and tougher, but it was no different than middle school.

And he definitely wouldn't let it be.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it!**

**I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Reviews?**

**~With Love**

**No Username Needed :D**


End file.
